Lita's Wedding Approaches
by Jupitarian Princess
Summary: A Lita and Ken fic, Ken proposed to Lita and there wedding is finally here!PLEASE R&R PLEASE!
1. Afew nights before.....

Hey lookie! I'm writing another fic one day apart from my other one ^-^! Thanks for those who R&R on both of them if you want me to do any special request subjects or something just ask I've seen a lot of animes'. Well, again, this is the second part of my Ken and Lita fan-fic please enjoy and if you want more just R&R ^-^.  
  
! Baizies!  
  
Ok time for the disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY ANIME FOR THAT MATTER! (Accept the one I draw ^-^) so dun sue me I don't have my penny anymore ".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita's Wedding  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Night of Remembering  
  
The thunder was rolling and the lightning outside was snapping like the sun, Lita lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling remembering three months ago when Ken had proposed to her and she had accepted, looking at the man laying next to her she smiled and picked up her diary turning on her touch-light softly as not to awake him and picked up the sugar pink gel pen and began writing…  
  
August 12, 3:25am.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
The thunder is pounding and the lightning insane, I wish ken wasn't here I would love to go stand outside and have myself 're-charged' as Ami says, my skills would be so much better. Well our wedding day is one day away, on my mother's favorite day August 14. This feels so perfect being with Ken I can barely control myself. I hope I can get some sleep before I go help the girls with their dresses tomorrow I love sewing and this is going to be so much fun! Ken is going to keep watch with the other guys so that we can all work and help them get used to their armour. Well now that I have writ…  
  
Lita stopped her writing as she felt Ken stir gently and place his hand on her stomach softly,  
  
"What are you doing awake so late darling?" he asked sleepily his eyes still closed,  
  
" Writing tomorrows plans down my love, I will stop soon I promise." She smiled as he turned over and went back to sleep and continued writing…  
  
Where was I… oh! Now that I have written I am going to go to sleep goodnight and I will write again tomorrow.  
  
Lita Shinosaki. I should use that name right?  
  
She softly took out her ponytail and locked her diary with the special key attached to it and put it away. Lita gradually laid down and turned off the light smiling, she drifted off with the sound of thunder in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know " that chapter was to short" IM SORRY! I'm getting the next chapter up in a matter of minutes since I cant get on the net I have nothing better to do! Well R&R this chap. Plz and I am posting my other one at the moment! 


	2. The day before.......

Okay part...er…chapter 2…uh…well kinda… ^-^. I'm sorry I write such short fan-fics I just like to have a new chapter to almost every setting well R&R if u want and I MIGHT post the actual wedding …ugh more typing for me *sarcastic 'yay'*. Well here it is the second awaited part…. er…CHAPTER 2! Oh and as most Americans call it a frock is a short nightgown ^-^'.  
  
! Baizies!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita's Wedding  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Day Before Lita's Wedding  
  
When Lita awoke the sun outside was blazing and ken was cursing in the kitchen, sighing she got up and put her robe around her emerald green frock and slipped on her cat slippers, which she had sewn with Luna on one and Artemis on the other and Diana on the back, yawning she walked into the kitchen and hit ken over the head softly with a pillow,  
  
" What are you trying to do?" she asked as if he was setting a bomb,  
  
" Ummmm…well…. err…cook breakfast?" he said nervously and stepped away from the kitchen which looked like Serena had been in when she couldn't find the candy,  
  
" Wow I have my work cut out for me today…" Lita laughed and began to clear the kitchen and cook,  
  
"Go sit down ken remember cooking is my job and so is cleaning and sewing or else go take a shower." She smiled sweetly at him,  
  
"Okay…" he sighed happily and went to the bathroom to shower. Lita yawned again and set up all the ingredients she would need to cook and began.  
  
  
  
About 2 hours later Lita arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple with her sewing supplies and little bits of everything, as she walked up the steps she heard Serena whining that her dress needed 'more finesse and should look more queen like' then she heard Raye screaming that 'it looked fine', as she entered all the scouts were standing there in their dresses each one was the specific scouts color,  
  
" Lita!" Serena screamed,  
  
" FINALLY! My dress needs to be mor-" Lita cut Serena off,  
  
"Puffy and finessed?" Lita asked,  
  
" How did you know?" Serena asked shocked,  
  
" Ummmm well I could hear you screaming three blocks away…" Lita said matter-of-factly and the other three scouts giggled softly,  
  
"Serena your dress is beautiful, plus Lita is supposed to be the center of attraction at the wedding not you" Raye stated flatly all the scouts were laughing hard by now even Ami and the cats were snickering,  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot…" Lita put a bright yellow dress low cut on Luna and a grey tuxedo on Artemis,  
  
" There!" Lita smiled impressed with herself,  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" both cats screamed in unison,  
  
" Why do we have to dress up?" asked Artemis angrily as he studied himself in a mirror Ami had given him,  
  
" Personally, I think they are nice… actually I love this, may I keep it Lita? After the wedding I mean?" Luna asked studying herself happily,  
  
" Sure Luna," Lita smiled and looked at her dress slowly studying it and making the necessary adjustments.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Meanwhile*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!  
  
"THIS STUFF WEIGHS TOO MUCH!" Antony, the Venus Knight, yelled as he fell down once again trying to take a step,  
  
"HAHA! You fell agai- ahhhhhhhh!" Chad, Mars Knight, was interrupted also falling, *sweat dropping*,  
  
"Okay your right… this stuff weighs to much!" whined Chad, while Ken, Greg, and Darian were walking around carefree laughing at the two,  
  
" Its all about the weight and velocity of your armor times your body weight rationed with your hei-" Greg was saying before Chad yelled,  
  
"OKAY! We get it Mr. Genius," and slowly stood up,  
  
"Ok, whatever, but if you fall don't ask me for help I already tried!" the rather mad Mercranian Knight stated, sighing, Ken, Greg and Darian all sat down,  
  
"I don't believe it I'm actually going to marry Lita…after so long of loving her" Ken smiled and looked at the sky happily,  
  
" You guys are going to be perfect together!" Darian smiled at his friend giving him a thumbs up,  
  
"Where are you two going on a honey-moon?" asked the rather curious Greg, hungry for details for his soon-to-be-planned-wedding,  
  
"We haven't decided yet… I think it will probably be Toshindo or something, somewhere where it will be peaceful and away from a few prying eyes," Ken said as he looked at the two still trying to get up,  
  
"Enjoy yourself when your gone, I cant wait to get away for a while myself." Darian said as all three of them sweat dropped while people walked by watching the other two and walking away with tears in their eyes from laughing,  
  
" I swear I don't know them!" all three said in unison,  
  
"…I SWEAR!" they all said laughing and began to walk away leaving the two,  
  
"HEY GUYS! Don't leave us!" Chad yelled after them,  
  
" GUYS! HELP!" Antony yelled also,  
  
"ummmm ANYONE?…Help please?" Chad pouted as he heard an owl,  
  
"help?" Antony said in a child's tone as if whispering as he heard it also,  
  
" HELP!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
whoa you know how hard it is to write when its dark and you are tired and you've got a writers block? Well anyway R&R Plz. And I am writing the next chapter sometime when this block goes away, the wedding is probably going to be in chapter 4 or 5 and there may be some erotica in chapter 7 or 6 I dunno… maybe…maybe not well see-ya on the next page!  
  
! Baizies! 


	3. The Morning of the Wedding........

Well well well… its chapter 3…" the morning of the wedding…chapter 3 is also the wedding…..I think. Well here it is….and I want some R&R'S to decide if I should do more chapters or another story, if u want a story on a specific character just ask well here we go goodbye typers block hello typing for a long time…I hope!  
  
! Baizies!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita's Wedding  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Wedding Day Arrives!  
  
"Thank you guys, I'm so nervous and also thanks Raye for letting me stay over," Lita smiled at all her friends and began to dress for her wedding the day was perfect a lightning storm but no thunder or rain 'Perfect,' Lita though to herself 'The most perfect day for the lightning princess' wedding!' she smiled and began to do her hair as the other scouts ran about doing their own last minute preparations.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Meanwhile*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*  
  
"KEN GET UP!" Antony yelled and pushed his friend off the bed,  
  
"ITS YOUR WEDDING DAY! GET UP YOU HAVE TO DRESS!" Antony and Chad were now pushing, prodding, poking and yelling at the dark haired Knight, sleepily Ken smacked them away,  
  
" you two * yawn *…sound like the * yawn *…girls," and he smacked at them again and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Darian was also asleep and dreaming about Serena kissing him, Darian softly kissed the air and the Venisian and Marsian walked over to him laughing,  
  
" ooooooooooooo kissy kissy Darian and Serena the air-ball!!!" Antony laughed and yelled with Chad doing the same by his side. Darian smacked them both and walked to kens room locking the door and going to sleep by him,  
  
"evil * yawn * Mars and…Venus…." He said as he drifted off,  
  
"yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" ken said drifting off too.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Back at Rayes*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Lita slowly and carefully opened the bathroom door ready to reveal herself to the girls as the Jupitarian Princess,  
  
"OH MY GOD! Lita you look stunning!" Serena squealed and hugged her friend,  
  
"thanks," Lita responded softly and shyly, she had never really dressed like a girl accept for special occasions and this was the biggest of them all. All the girls gasped, gaped, and stared at Lita wide eyed when she fully came out, awing and sighing happily,  
  
"awwwwwwww…" they all said in unison and hugged her all at once,  
  
"Lita you look magnificent!" Luna said happily,  
  
"thank you Luna." She smiled delicately which made her look even more beautiful,  
  
"poor Darian he is shorter then you and he still has to walk you down the aisle!" Mina giggled,  
  
"I know," Lita laughed with Mina as Raye came walking in with a bouquet of lily's and cherry blossoms,  
  
"thank you Raye!" Lita smiled appreciating all of their help,  
  
"thank you all for helping me this is going to be perfect!" she smiled and helped the girls finish getting ready.  
  
!*!*!*!*!* Down where the people are setting up the wedding (the park) !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
2 Guys are working on the arch where the couple will be married under, talking as they work,  
  
guy 1: " this weather might mess up their wedding"  
  
guy 2: " nah she said keep working she wants everything to do with lightning or green, pink, and/or black.…"  
  
guy 1: "kinda weird if you ask me,"  
  
their boss: " no one is asking you these people are paying a lot so quit yapping and work or your pay-check will come out with negative numbers!"  
  
guy 1 & 2: "yes boss"  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! The Guys House*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
All of them have been ready for about an hour,  
  
"I'm so bored…" Chad whined,  
  
"go play on the computer then there should be some games to play." Greg said calmly trying not to get technical,  
  
" hey guys? I think we should go to the park a while early just to make sure we are on time and everything is going right…" ken said sounding slightly nervous,  
  
" nervous my friend? " Darian asked noticing straight away that ken was nodding,  
  
" okay everyone we are going to the part now just in case!" Darian announced and they went down-stairs to each of their limos and the chaffers drove them to the park where they looked over the site, happily and calmer now that they knew it was in its last stages of being perfected.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Back at the girls house*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Slowly and carefully the girls walked out of the house to the same limos the guys had been driven in but they all got in the emerald green one so they could talk… but no one did. As they arrived at the park they opened the door and the music came on signaling the guys to go to their places, 'here it is…' Lita thought 'the day I've always dreamed of….' She smiled before she picked up her bouquet 'My Wedding'…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*giggle giggle* what ya think? Should I do the wedding or not I have no clue R&R and tell me Plz! So at least then I know what you think…well I'm tired g'night everyone and be safe!  
  
! Baizies! 


	4. The Wedding!!!!

Hey peoples its me again yeah I know you all hate my fic blah blah blah! Whats new?!?! Anyway disclaimer time! Oh and this is probly gonna be short but oh well! There will be another chapter in a little while!  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY ANIMES!!! Accept my drawings my names my attacks and my characters!  
  
  
  
1 The Wedding Arrives  
  
As they arrived at the park they opened the door and the music came on signaling the guys to go to their places, 'here it is…' Lita thought 'the day I've always dreamed of….' She smiled before she picked up her bouquet 'My Wedding'…  
  
One at a time, the girls stepped out of the car; Serena followed by Amy followed by Raye followed by Mina… and finally Lita her long veil following her behind barely reaching the floor. Each of them walked perfectly until Serena tripped and then Amy tripped over her and Mina had to guide Lita around the arguing collision course as the cameraman got it on tape. As Lita finally made it to the head of the aisle she stood next to Ken her heart racing and her mind in tangles, ' what if I mess up in the "I do" part' she thought afraid of what could happen.  
  
"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister stated and looked around making sure no one objected.  
  
" Do you Lita Kino take Ken Shinosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, " I do" Lita replied look at ken happily.  
  
"Do you Ken Shinosaki take Lita Kino to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked again "I do" Ken replied looking back at Lita.  
  
The minister turned to Lita and told her to have the ring in her hand, " Repeat after me, 'I Lita Kino Take thee Ken Shinosaki to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health" Lita repeated word for word and slipped the ring on Ken's finger.  
  
The minister turned to Ken and told him to have the ring in his hand, "Repeat after me, 'Ken Shinosaki Take thee Lita Kino to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health" Ken repeated word for word also and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Ken gently removed the veil from Lita's lightly tanned skin and kissed her softly but deeply, sighs and awe's could be heard from the audience as They stopped and turned around.  
  
Serena, Mina, Raye, and Amy all ran up to Lita and all the guys ran to Ken congratulating them for their perfect wedding.  
  
Later that night at the reception, Ken and Lita were opening gifts and dancing to music with all their friends until Mina and Raye went up to the microphone,  
  
"In the honor of our friendship with Lita and Ken we want to give them this hotel key for a 2 week stay at the island Hirwaraka, and we wish you both good luck until you get back!" Raye said, " And we can't wait for details when you two get home!" Mina added as the whole room laughed at the blonde's comment.  
  
Serena was dancing with Darian, Raye with Chad, Mina with Andrew and Amy with Greg when Lita and Ken went up to the microphone,  
  
" Thanks everyone for everything we love all of you," Lita said " But we have something to tell you… I'm uh well PregnantWithTwins." She blurted out all at once for a moment the room was silent filled with gasps and suddenly Serena screamed out, " WOW! OMG Lita THAT'S GREAT!!!" everyone started cheering and the couple slowly went back to the dance floor as the slow music began to play and the spotlight was cast on the happy couple with their eight best friends dancing around them happily too.  
  
"Hey Ken?" Lita whispered to him  
  
"Yes my love?" ken whispered back softly sending a shiver down Lita's back,  
  
" I love you so much and I really don't want to loose you." She smiled at him,  
  
" Don't worry my Princess, you never will!" he smiled and kissed her forehead, " You never will!"  
  
30 minutes later Mina and Andrew were at the microphone, " One more thing before the night is over!" Mina yelled making her sound 200 times louder then she needed to be, " Andrew and I have decided to get married next month… a double wedding with Raye and Chad also!" She ended happily; Lita and Ken smiled at each other and clapped for the two perfect couples.  
  
"Hey at least we know the universe is safe for all eternity!" they both laughed to each other and walked out of the reception.  
  
Hugging each of their friend and promising to tell them about it when they get back, Lita and Ken got into the limo and began driving towards their honeymoon, but before they left Lit stuck her head out through the roof and tossed her bouquet and can anyone guess who caught it??? Well her name begins with an A and she is very shy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well?!?! What did you think? I need at least 5 reviews for the honeymoon chapter and at least 10 for another chapter! Baizies for now!!!!!! Jupitarian_Princess 


End file.
